Conventional micromechanical thermopile sensors having an infrared filter for gas analysis are installed in TO05 housings or TO08 housings. In this context, the thermopile element is seated on the base of the housing, while the filters are bonded in the TO cap. This type of housing is very expensive, and the bonding wires are mostly not passivated, which calls into question the suitability for automotive applications, due to the condensation and corrosion that is consequently possible. So-called premold housings are well known for sensors highly sensitive to mechanical stresses. In this case, they are extruded or molded, plastic housings. In this connection, the sensor element is directly fastened in the premold housing (bonded or soldered in the case of an available, solderable chip-mounting surface). An electrical contact is produced by wire-bonding connections. In order to provide passivation, the premold housing is then completely encapsulated with gel or epoxy resin and/or closed with a cover. Since it is possible for passivation of the chip surface, or for a cover that is possibly transparent in the frequency range of interest (in the case of IR radiation, e.g. wavelengths≧4000 nm) not to be sufficiently transparent over its entire lifetime (“loss of sight”, discoloration due to the action of temperature, moisture absorption, . . . ), optical access to the sensor is not permanently ensured. In addition, any diffusion or insertion of gas molecules into the passivation material above the chip represents a possible problem for a gas sensor. Housings for integrated circuits (IC housings) having an exposed, chip-mounting surface on the back side (also referred to as a die pad; if the chip-mounting surface is exposed, then the chip-mounting surface is also referred to as an exposed die pad) are known for power IC's.